Romione Later
by SiriuslyRomioneandHinny
Summary: Just what I think might've happened a few years after the battle of Hogwarts. What a terrible way to finish! PS this is only really small


Ronald arrived home late that night. Hermione had been reading, aurors had been tracking down a wizard believed to be using the unforgivables. He walked straight through the front door and hung his coat.

'Did you catch him?' Hermione asked him from the kitchen.

'No, Mione. We need to get out of here.'

Surprised, she walked into the living room. 'Ron? Is everything alright?'

'Mione, this wizard, he has already killed off three aurors and their families.' He drew a shaky breath. 'He's last been spotted in an area near here. They think he's coming for me next.'

'But, honey. It's been four years since the battle of Hogwarts. Everything fine. We're safe, right?' Hermione replied.

'I don't know that and I don't want to see you get hurt. Pack some things for a couple of days.'

She rushed upstairs and threw clothes and books into a big shoulder bag. She quickly grabbed her wand and almost turned to go downstairs when she heard a voice behind her.

'Expelliarmus' spoke a plain monotone man. Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the bedroom doorway. But this wasn't Ron. His eyes were pale and glassy, though focused on Hermione. His figure was straight and rigid, unlike the relaxed look he usually had. She was so focused on the way he looked that she hardly realised her wand had blown onto the carpet beside her.

'Ron? What are you doing?' But she didn't feel like she was talking to Ron. It was as if someone else was controlling her boyfriend…

She was scared now. She bent down to pick up her wand but he was quicker.

'Crucio!' He yelled.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, twitching and curling into a ball beneath Ronald's feet. It felt as if her spine was being removed and her chest torn open. Her eyes were squeezed shut with tears pouring out of them.

Then something strange happened. Seeing Hermione in pain had brought Ron back for a moment.

'Mione! I-I'm under imperio. Get out of here! Get away!'

His eyes went pale and blank again and he continued to walk towards Hermione, wand outstretched.

'Ron, please, I know you're in there,' She whispered as she picked up her own wand. But Hermione could never curse Ron. The person controlling him used her moment of vulnerability to strike.

'Crucio!' Ron yelled again. Hermione was rolling around on the carpet screaming 'RON! LOOK AT ME RON! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!' he suddenly stopped. All the energy had been drained from Hermione. With her eyes half closed and her breath shuddering she quietly spoke 'If you kill me... I love you so much... know that it wasn't your fault... I love you.. I love you...'

And with that her eyes closed and she remembered no more of what happened that night.

* * *

><p>She woke to hushed voices and the smell of not-so-fresh flowers. Ron, Harry, Ginny and George were all standing at the end of a bed in what looked like a muggle hotel room. Ron's face seemed both relieved and sad to see Hermione awake.<p>

'Her-Hermione? Are you feeling better?' But before he could ask anymore she jumped up and threw her arms around him.

'Ron, I thought I would never see you again! I couldn't wake up because I thought you were dead. I didn't want to wake up unless you were alive.' she whimpered as her boyfriend held her in his arms.

Ron, shocked by Hermione's sudden reaction, questioned her 'Do you know how we got here?' On that note, small events passed by Hermione's eyes.

* * *

><p>Ron was screaming in tears in their bedroom, looking at what he had done. Hermione was lying down with her eyes closed as she remembered, pale and limp with blood silently dripping from her forehead and shoulder.<p>

She was being carried up a street to a familiar house, the burrow. She was nestled in Ron's arms as he moved quickly towards the Weasley's family home.

Mrs Weasley, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron were looking over Hermione's seemingly lifeless body inside the burrow. Mrs Weasley needed to keep assuring the onlookers that Hermione would wake as she tended to her wounds.

And finally, Ron and Harry lifting Hermione onto both their shoulders and apparating into a local hotel. Then, with the help of Ginny and George, lifting her on top of the bed and transfiguring a lamp into some flowers.

* * *

><p>'Yes,' Said Hermione blankly.<p> 


End file.
